Tomb Raiser Zombie
Tomb Raiser Zombies appear in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time and Plants vs. Zombies Online. It is the fifth zombie encountered and throws bones that creates tombstones. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic Throws out bones to create tombstones. Special: creates tombstones on the lawn He dreams about playing fetch, running for brains. He loves burying himself in the yard, and is not yet indoor trained. He's still looking for his tail. Overview Tomb Raiser Zombie takes 19 normal damage shots. It loses its arm at 9.5 shots before dying at 19 shots. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Ancient Egypt: Days 10, 14, 21, 25, and Pyramid of Doom Strategies You must try to quickly kill it before it summons more tombstones. Two Bloomerangs are recommended to do more damage on the Tomb Raiser Zombie. The Snapdragon and Coconut Cannon are unnecessary to use in order to destroy the Tomb Raiser Zombie because the Snapdragon's range is close and the Coconut Cannon needs to have a clear path to hit. Tomb Raiser Zombies with Explorer Zombies are a very deadly combo. It is recommended that you use Iceberg Lettuce's Plant Food ability to freeze the torch and stop more spawned tombstones In Endless Zone, this along with Pharaoh Zombie, Explorer Zombie, and Mummified Gargantuar can be very threatening. While Gargantuars absorb damage, Tomb Raiser Zombies in numbers will create more tombstones to hinder your defense production. The other zombies will instantly kill your plants with its torch and the other one will proceed as its sarcophagus absorb damage. This can cause a lot of trouble. Bring Cherry Bomb if ever things get rough or better yet, increase the number of Melon-pults and Winter Melons that you have. Just be sure to have enough sun producing plants first and an extreme amount of sun. Gallery Tomb Raiser Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac Icon DeadTombRaiserZombie.png|Dead Tomb Raiser Zombie Tomb Raiser Zombie HD.png|HD Tomb Raiser Zombie Tombraiser_bone.png|Tomb Raiser Zombie with a bone Tomb Raiser Zombie ready to throw the Bone.jpg Tomb Raiser Zombie spits out the Bone.jpg|Tomb Raiser Zombie spits the bone out of its mouth. Fainted Tomb Raiser Zombie.jpg|A fainted Tomb Raiser Zombie. Trivia *Killing the zombie with an instant-kill plant (e.g Jalapeno), if the bone gets thrown into the same lane, will not spawn a grave. *When it spits out a bone, it makes a growling noise. *Its appearance is based on Anubis, the Egyptian god of mummification and afterlife. This relates to the zombies because they are wearing mummy wrappings and are undead. *Killing a Tomb Raiser Zombie before it can raise out tombstones will give the player the achievement A-noob-is. *A Tomb Raiser Zombie can only throw six bones. *If the player chills it, the eyes on its headdress will glow blue. *Tomb Raiser Zombies summoned by Zombot Sphinx-inator will create the first tombstone backwards then the remaining five forwards. *It is one of two zombies based on Egyptian Gods, the other one is Ra Zombie. *Tomb Raiser Zombie's name may be a pun for Tomb Raider. *It can create tombstones on Power Tiles made by Tile Turnips. *The achievement based on this zombie, A-noob-is is homonymous with Anubis, the Egyptian god also based on it. *The player can stop a grave from spawning by planting a plant on the tile where the bone is landing. *It walks and eats like a Pirate Zombie. See also *A-noob-is Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Encountered Zombies Category:Environment Modificators Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Zombies with "Protected" toughness Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Zombies Category:Zombies with "Basic" speed Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Encountered Zombies